


Dragon's Tears

by gayfairyorc



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abused Original Character, Aftermath of Violence, Avengers freeform - Freeform, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Experiment, F/M, Flashbacks, Freeform, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki is a Softie, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Loki (Marvel), Soft Loki, canon has been thrown out the window, i don't know if i'm going to write smut yet, main character has PTSD, mentions of abuse, original character is fucked up and loki tries to help, there will be fluff tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfairyorc/pseuds/gayfairyorc
Summary: Number 95 has lived her entire life confined to a ten foot by ten foot cell. On the rare occasions that her captors let her roam the base, she tends to lose consciousness and memory of leaving. She has lived like this for as long as she can remember until the Avengers storm the base and rescue her. Now she must find out who-and what-she is before her former captors find out that she's alive. Can she uncover the secrets of her past before it catches up to her? Can Loki help her or will he find himself at as much of a loss as she is?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Dragon's Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This work will have flashbacks about the abuse the main character suffered. I'm not going to get into fine details, but it can trigger some people. Please read at your own discretion.

The collar locked securely around the girl's neck began blinking steadily into the darkness of her cell. Nothing good every happened when the red light started to blink. It usually meant her master wanted her on her feet and ready for orders when he arrived. Despite the cold that never seemed to leave her bones, the girl peeled the old blanked away from her and stood up. 

The cold cement felt like ice beneath her feet. It typically took her master twenty-six seconds to reach her room once the collar began blinking. That gave her ten more seconds to try and tame her unmanageable hair. She forced her thin fingers through her oily hair wishing she had something finer than her fingers.

The door to her cell opened and the tall man she only knew as "Master" entered quickly. The familiar pointed mask he wore was latched in place. He left the door open behind him, something he never did. A brief thought of knocking him over passed her mind, but she chose to ignore it. She had tried escaping only once. The lashes he'd given her had been enough of a deterrent since then.

"Hurry and put these on," he ordered as he threw a bundle of clothing at his prisoner. The last time she'd been given new clothes was a little over a month ago, and before that, three months. Her master provided her with enough to stay alive and that was it.

She quickly stripped. The embarrassment of being naked in front of someone faded the first time she was allowed to shower. It was a privilege given to her only if someone was there watching her every move.

The clothes her master provided consisted of a plain green t-shirt, and a pair of sweatpants two sizes too big. As soon as she slipped the shirt on over her head, the click of a gun sounded next to her ear. "Get moving. Don't even think about running or I will lodge a bullet in your brain. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master," she replied as she began walking in the direction he ordered. Her cell was the last one nearest the door. The other prisoners were threatened with beheading if they even thought of interacting with her. The common area where the others could talk to each other was empty save for the sagging couches and metal tables taking up most of the room. The tile reflected the lights from the ceiling and it was the first time she remembered ever seeing the interconnecting metal beams above.

Something beeped on the other side of the door as they approached. Her master reached out to unlock it when the girl's ears picked up the trill of some sort of explosive. "Master!" she shouted as she leaped over him to take the brunt of the impact and push him away.

The explosion propelled her into her master as they both flew across the room. The ringing in her ears was excruciating. Her vision tunneled. She only saw her master a few feet away with the gun pointed at several moving blobs. She couldn't hear anything. The blobs moved closer to her master. She thought about helping him. She knew she could help, but every inch of her body was on fire. She spotted a metal table about ten feet away from her and while the newcomers were distracted with her master screaming at them, she crawled underneath it and willed herself to become as small as possible.

Her master swore. His favored prisoner hid underneath a table on the other side of their "guests". All that training and that damned girl hides under a table. The Avengers stood between him and his prisoner and he couldn't take on all five of his current opponents. Without looking back, he ran and left his prisoner with the avengers. He had a pretty good idea of what they'd do to her and she was as good as dead.

The girl huddled underneath the table as her hearing gradually returned. She heard the newcomers yell that her master had disappeared which meant he'd left her in the hands of strangers. All those years of him telling her she was his most prized possession and he'd left her. Tears welled in her eyes and she squeezed them as tightly as she could while suppressing sobs. She couldn't be found or they might kill her.

Heat bloomed in her chest. The voice she tried so hard to stamp down and ignore bubbled to the surface of her thoughts. Let me take over little one. I can help you. It's smooth and melodic voice cooed. She glared at the team of strangers with betrayal in her eyes. "Okay." she whispered. Pain shot through her arms, but that was all she could remember. Pain and then darkness.

"We can't let him get away again. Who knows what he's planning to do," Captain America urged the metal-suit of Iron Man. Securing the shield on his back, he turned to his other three companions for back up.

"We'll have his entire system memory within minutes. We don't need to run after him. We don't even know where he went. He disappeared through the floor." Iron man argued. He pulled up a blueprint of the facility. "According to this, there's a lab down the hall."

"Uh, guys I think we have a bigger problem," Black Widow said as she pointed behind them both. One of the metal tables flew across the room as a massive body of scales and horns rose from beneath it. Gleaming yellow eyes locked onto the group as a massive dragon reached the ceiling. The light from above reflected on the glossy white scales.

"What the hell is that?" Iron man swore as he boosted himself into the air.

"Guard dog maybe?" The Winter Soldier replied as they all prepared for a fight. Enormous wings spread from its back easily reaching twenty feet long each. A bone-chilling roar bounced off the walls as Iron man dove at its unprotected back. Two blasts shot from Iron man's hands into the dragon's back. Another roar as Captain America threw his shield against its feet. The shield bounced harmlessly off one of its claws.

Glaring at Iron Man, the dragon inhaled deeply before letting loose its breath. Icy crystals began to form on the metal of the ceiling as the dragon attempted to encase Iron Man in ice. The dragon swooped down to encase the four on the ground. Captain America leaped in front of the Winter Soldier shielding them both from the blast of cold. Black Widow sprinted to a spot underneath the dragon's belly while Thor swung his hammer in an arc to blow the ice back at the dragon. Throwing his hammer into the sky, Thor summoned a lightning bolt big enough to try and throw the dragon away.

"We need something to knock it out!" Iron Man shouted as Cap broke the ice built up around his shield.

"I'd really like to not get frozen again," Cap said as he helped the Winter Soldier to his feet.

The dragon roared again as Black Widow rolled from underneath its feet. Blood trickled from a gash in its belly where Black Widow aimed. "The scales on its stomach and along the front of its neck are weaker than the rest of the scales. They're more pliable."

The temperature in the room dropped again as the dragon snorted cold air from its nose. Its eyes drooped as it stumbled forward and shook its head as if to stay awake. It grunted as it began to shrink. The dragon collapsed and within seconds, in its place is a girl no older than twenty laying unconscious.

Iron Man landed next to Black Widow who approached the girl. Pressing two fingers against the girl's neck she checked for a pulse. "She's still alive. She's unconscious, but she's alive."

"I'm going to repeat myself. What the hell was that?" Iron Man said.

"She looks like a teenager," Cap commented after securing his shield again. "Probably brainwashed or something."

"What should we do with her?" Black Widow asked while glancing at the other four.

"We should bring her back to the base. She could use medical care. Look how skinny she is," Cap replied.

"I'm sorry. Did you guys miss the part where she turned into a dragon and tried to kill us?" Iron man said.

"She was probably scared," Black Widow said as she turned back to the girl on the ground. Her hair was white and full of knots. It was matted in several places and would need cut to prevent bacteria. "When the wall exploded, she shielded him from the blast. She yelled master. And then he left her alone with strangers. It was probably a defense mechanism. Not only that, but she didn't hold the form very long before she got tired. She doesn't know how to use it."

"Fine, but she's being restrained."


End file.
